


Der Jahrestag

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendwo in der Pegasus-Galaxis, ungefähr vier bis fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von 'Gefährliche Wünsche'<br/>Todd und John Sheppard verbringen einen besonderen Tag miteinander...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Jahrestag

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist Teil meines speziellen Universums der Pegasus Allianz und wird auch Teil meiner Serie werden, aber heute noch nicht!

„Möchtest Du mir nicht endlich sagen, wo wir eigentlich hingehen?“ Fragte John Sheppard seinen Begleiter ein wenig ungeduldig.

Todd drehte sich um und grinste den Mann mit den dunklen Haaren und den haselnussfarbenen Augen an.

„Wir sind gleich, da, Sheppard. Du solltest in den letzten Jahren eigentlich gelernt haben, geduldiger zu sein. Ich bin sicher, dass es Dir gefallen wird.“

John Sheppard brummte nur, aber er folgte dem hochgewachsenen Wraith den Weg entlang, ohne etwas zu sagen und sah sich stattdessen lieber neugierig und ein wenig wachsam um.  
Er kannte den Planeten nicht, zu dem Todd ihn gebracht hatte und Todd hatte ihm auch nicht den Grund für diesen Ausflug genannt. Er trug einen Korb in einer Hand und ein Bündel auf den Rücken, aber John wusste nicht, was darin war.

Es war ein gebirgiger Planet und sie schritten durch ein enges Tal, das an beiden Seiten von Felswänden umgeben war.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an eine Lichtung, die, den Ruinen nach zu urteilen einmal besiedelt gewesen war.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?“ Fragte John neugierig. Todd lächelte ihn an. „Die treffendste Beschreibung dafür wäre wohl das, was Ihr einen Kurort nennt, hier kamen Deine Vorfahren, die Antiker hin, um Urlaub zu machen, John.“

„Aha. Und was sollen wir hier?“ Fragte John ein wenig verwirrt.

„Komm mit. Ich zeige es Dir.“

John folgte Todd durch die Ruinen quer über die Lichtung zu einer der Felswände an der anderen Seite. Er konnte eine Anlage sehen, die an die Wand gebaut war und auf die Todd zielstrebig zuschritt.

Als sie näher kamen, konnte John erkennen, dass es die Anlage einer Seilbahn war, die ganz offensichtlich dazu gedient hatte, die Antiker die Felswand hinauf zu befördern auf eine Art Aussichtsplattform auf dem Berg.

Todd hielt an und drehte sich zu John um. „Wir haben leider keine Riesenräder in der Pegasus-Galaxis, aber eine Seilbahn ist vielleicht eine Art Ersatz, John.“

John starrte Todd fassungslos und gerührt an. „Wow, das ist...“ Er schluckte. Todd schaffte es selbst nach der langen Zeit, die sie jetzt zusammen waren, immer noch, ihn zu überraschen. „Danke, Todd“, antwortete er schließlich heiser.  
Todd streichelte flüchtig seine Wange.

„Komm, sie funktioniert wieder. Ich habe Rodney und Albert mit einem Team hierher geschickt um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir die Bahn heute benutzen können.“

„Aha, deshalb waren sie weg und wollten mir einfach nicht sagen, wohin Du sie geschickt hast“, brummte John, aber er war nicht wirklich verärgert. Todd grinste. „Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr gewesen.“

„Überraschung wofür eigentlich?“ Fragte John ein wenig verwirrt.

„Das erfährst Du, wenn wir oben sind.“ 

Todd führte ihn zu der Gondel und sie stiegen ein. Todd ging zu einem Schaltpult in der Mitte der Gondel und drückte etliche Knöpfe. Mit einem Quietschen setzte sich die Gondel langsam in Bewegung und glitt nach oben. 

John stand an der Fensterfront und sah auf die Lichtung hinab, die malerisch und friedlich im Sonnenlicht dalag. Die Pegasus-Galaxis war schon lange seine Heimat, aber zwei Dinge von der Erde vermisste er immer noch: Riesenräder und Football.

Todd trat hinter ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. John lehnte sich an seinen Gefährten und zusammen genossen sie die herrliche Aussicht.

„Es ist wunderschön, danke, Todd“, sagte John leise und Todd drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Haare.

Langsam glitt die Gondel immer höher, bis sie schließlich an der Bergstation angekommen war.

Einen Moment lang genossen sie die Aussicht von ganz oben, dann verließen sie die Gondel und Todd führte John aus der Bergstation hinaus zu einer Wiese auf der Bergkuppe.  
Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab, John hörte Vogelgezwitscher und spürte den lauen Wind auf seinem Gesicht. 

Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal mit Todd allein an einem so wunderschönen und friedliche Ort gewesen war und seufzte glücklich.

Todd hielt auf der Wiese an und öffnete den Korb und den Beutel, den er über der Schulter getragen hatte.  
John beobachtete, wie er eine Decke ausbreitete und Geschirr aus dem Korb holte.

John setzte sich auf die Decke und lächelte Todd an. „Ein Picknick! Wie romantisch! Verrätst Du mir auch den Anlass für diese wunderschöne Idee?“

Todd erwiderte das Lächeln, sagte aber nichts, bis er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Korb geholt hatte. Er setzte sich zu John auf die Decke und öffnete die Flasche so geschickt, als ob es üblich sei, dass ein Wraith und ein Mensch auf einem Berg ein Picknick machten und Champagner tranken.

Er füllte die beiden Gläser und reichte John eins. Behutsam stieß er ihre Gläser zusammen und gab John einen sanften Kuss. „Cheers.“ 

„Cheers.“ John trank einen Schluck und schmiegte sich in die Arme seines Gefährten.

„Der Anlass?“ Wiederholte er. Todd lachte leise und küsste John wieder.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht?“ Fragte er dann ernst. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, nein“, gestand er verlegen.

Todd sah ihm tief in die Augen und strich ihm sanft über die Lippen.

„Heute ist genau der zehnte Jahrestag unseres ersten Treffens, John. Es mögen damals schreckliche Umstände gewesen sein, unter denen wir uns getroffen haben, aber es war zweifellos nicht nur für uns beide, sondern für die gesamte Pegasus-Galaxis eine schicksalhafte Begegnung.“

John lächelte ihn an und streichelte und küsste ihn voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft.

„Da hast Du allerdings recht“, wisperte er an den Lippen seines Gefährten.

„Und Du bist Dir ganz sicher, dass der große Tag heute ist?“ Fragte er lächelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Der Wraith nickte und John konnte die Liebe in den Augen des uralten Kriegers sehen, die Todd für ihn fühlte und die er aus tiefstem Herzen erwiderte.

„Ganz sicher, John.“ Todd drückte ihn sanft auf die Decke und John schlang die Arme um ihn und ließ sich küssen.

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag, Todd“, flüsterte er glücklich, während die Vögel am Himmel ihnen ein Ständchen zwitscherten.


End file.
